ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The purpose of the Administrative Core is to serve as the convergent point for this Program Project ?Gene Mutation and Rescue in Human Diaphragmatic Hernia?, with the prime mission of the Core to oversee its accuracy, integrity, and productivity, and to articulate the short and long term vision of the Overall Program. The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure to facilitate frequent communication between the investigators, to achieve quorum on project decisions, to maintain human subjects research and animal research protocols, and to oversee budgets and finance related to this effort. The Core will also provide a mechanism for oversight of data and safety monitoring, scientific quality, ethical integrity, and conflict resolution by assembling both internal and external advisory boards. The Administrative Core will coordinate genomic platform services and sample prep (e.g., sequencing) with the Recruitment and Phenotyping Core and Project I as well as assisting in the transfer of genomic data output from these platforms to the Bioinformatics Core and to local archived storage. The Core?s overall objective is to cultivate communication and innovation and assist to streamline the overall Program workflow of data, resources, supplies, and results between and among the Projects and Cores as a way to maximize time and consolidate costs.